Tudo em Família
by Vampira Hellsing
Summary: essa é uma fic totalmente UA, tem personagens de outras fics e personagens ke a JK matou então se divirta lendo essa doidera
1. Chapter 1

Agatha estava montada nas costas de Sirius o enforcando enquanto ele gritava :

- Sai de mim sua mula.

- Mula é aquela coisa que tu chamava de mãe.

- Concordo plenamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que coisa mais feia, 37 anos na cara e ainda ficam se pegando pelos corredores.

- Mas Thiago...

- Não fale nada, você calada já esta errada...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- L-Lilian, vo-você tá viva?

- Não seu retardado, eu sou um expectro de carne e osso. É claro que eu tó viva Thiago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ... sua tapada.

- olha aqui Moody, se você falar com ela assim de novo, eu te castro. Não chama ela de tapada, tapado é você.

- É mais facil ele te capar.

- Eu te defendo e tu ainda me critica.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A essa coisa é uma especie de trailer, se vocês quiserem ler o resto é só comentar.

Pra quem quiser meu MSN é 


	2. Chapter 2

Um homem de cabelos negros, esmurrava a porta da casa no Largo Grimmauld n° 12, Harry Potter abre a porta e fica pateticamente parado encarando o homem a sua frente.

- Harry há quanto tempo. - o homem abraça o garoto e entra na casa.

- Si-Sirius!

- Não sua vó, seu retardado. Não reconhece mais o seu padrinho? Será que eu fiquei tanto tempo assim fora ?

- Eu...hã...você não tava morto?

-Eu pareço morto pra você?

- Nã-não.

- Então cadê o pessoal?

- Na-Na cozinha.

A campainha toca de novo, a pessoa na porta grita.

- ALÔ? ALÔ? EU TÔ AQUI! - era voz de mulher.

- Por favor, ela não, tudo menos ela - tremendo de medo Sirius abre a porta.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... - os dois gritam e ele bate a porta na cara de uma moça de cabelos negros e de tapa olho.

- Q- Quem era ? - pergunta Harry.

- Não queira saber.

A porta da cozinha se abre, era o Snape.

- Você não estava morto Black?

- E você não tinha matado o Dumbledore.

Enquanto os dois "conversavam" o Harry abre a porta e aquela mulher entra.

- Obrigada garotinho que parece com o Thiago - fala ela passando a mão no cabelo dele.

Ela corre, pula no colo do Snape, enlaça as suas pernas na cintura dele e tasca um beijão de tirar o fôlego nele. Quando Harry pergunta :

-O-O que foi isso ?

- Isso foi o seu pior pesadelo. Acredite, eu conheço ela desde... desde sempre.

-Eles são namorados? - _(N/A eles continuam se beijando)_

- Pior, casados.

- Ca-casados!

- Há 18 anos e ainda conseguiram se procriar.

- Eu imagino - _(N/A eles continuam se beijando, ele está parado enquanto ela dá uma de desentupidor de pia e podem crer que a pia está gostando muito)._

Ela se separa do Snape e ele fica ofegante se apoiando nos próprios joelhos, ela pega o rosto dele e diz:

- Oi amor - ela olha pra trás e vê o Sirius e Harry, ate então se esquecera deles - oi menininho, oi mula.

- O-Oi - Harry respondeu ainda abismado com o fato de seu padrinho ter voltado e essa mulher maluca ter aparecido do nada, ainda mais usando um vestidinho preto e um salto que a deixava bem mais alta que o Snape.

-Sua indecente, cuidado, ta quase aparecendo tudo ! - fala Sirius.

- Tudo o que? -fala a mulher com um tom meio cínico.

- Você quer mesmo que eu responda.

- Vindo de você eu tenho até medo.

A Molly entra pela porta de cozinha e pergunta:

- Que raios de bagunça é essa aqui? - ela fica perplexa ao ver o Sirius - Sirius você não estava morto?

- Outro com essa baboseira de morto.

- Oi, ninguém me viu não ? - fala a mulher de tapa olho.

- Oi Agatha. - falou Molly de pouco caso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na cozinha todos ficaram muito surpresos com a chegada inesperada de Sirius. Todos estavam muito felizes com a volta dele. Quando todos foram para casa, só ficaram os Weasley, o trio maravilha e os Snape e é claro o Sirius.

- Eu não acredito nisso, só porque o Sirius voltou, todos me ignoram. - falou Agatha

- para de reclamar Agatha - respondeu Severo. Molly se levanta da mesa e fala:

- Hoje outra pessoa virá morar conosco : Agatha Snape.

- Agatha _Miller_ Snape - ela enfatizou bastante o nome do meio.

- SNAPE! - gritaram todos os adolescentes do recinto, menos o Harry.

- É, eu sou casada com ele - respondeu Agatha.

- CASADA !

- Sabe esse joguinho de vocês gritam e eu respondo, ta me cansando.

- Tudo bem pessoal, hora de dormir - finalizou Molly antes que Agatha explodisse de raiva.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos subiram e foram para seus respectivos quartos. Quando Agatha chegou no seu quarto no quarto andar onde só ficava o quarto de Sirius e o dela com Severo, ela tirou as malas encolhidas do pacote que ela mandará para o Severo no dia anterior.

- Sabe Sev, _(N/A aquele/a que nunca deu um apelido carinhoso para o namorada/o que atire a primeira pedra) _eu to cansada, eu vou tomar um banho e pretendo "dormir" um pouco ta, me espera. _(N/A os quartos de casal na Mansão Black são todos suítes)_

Ela vai ao banheiro e vê seu rosto um pouco afogueado, seus cabelos negros um pouco mais curtos do que os de Severo estavam um pouco em desalinho, seus olhos com olheiras, o negro do olho direito estava opaco, não possuía mais o mesmo brilho de anos atrás, o vazio que o seu olho esquerdo lhe dava em sua visão já a atormentava de mais. Tirando seu vestido justo que ressaltava suas curvas perfeitas, que estão lá desde bem antes de ter se tornado mãe. A água fria da ducha acalmava seus ânimos para qual a surpresa de ver Sirius novamente, sempre foi tão bom vê-lo. Acabando o banho ela se seca e pega uma camisola vermelha muito curta e se deita ao lado se Severo que dorme profundamente ao seu lado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No café da manha do seguinte. Só estavam Agatha, Sirius, Molly e Arthur.

- E então Sirius, como você conseguiu escapar do véu? - perguntou Molly.

­- É o clássico Molly, vaso ruim não quebra. - comentou Agatha.

- Fala por experiência própria, né? - rebateu Sirius.

- Mas, então Sirius, como você voltou? - cortou Molly antes que Agatha respondesse. _(N/A perceberam como a Molly vive controlando a Agatha)_

- Bom Molly, o véu não passa de um portal para a _Jamaica_, e como demorou um pouco para eu perceber que estava vivo e na _Jamaica_, - ele enfatizava muito a palavra Jamaica - e por isso que só voltei agora.

- Que coisa mais interessante. - finalizou Molly.

- Agora Agatha, me explica porque o Snape está na minha casa e não em AZKABAN! - gritou Sirius.

- Porque a morte do Dumbledore foi idéia do próprio, isso foi só um plano de fazer o Severo se tornar mais poderoso entre os Comensais, para assim poder salvar o Harry com mais facilidade.

- HAHA...Snape, salvando o Harry? Você é maluca né?

- Como assim?

- É claro que é, que pergunta a minha. - ele mal terminou de falar que ela tacou uma caneca quente de café nele, por pouco não acertou.

-Droga eu errei - falou ela com um tom de desânimo.

- Agatha o que foi isso? - perguntou Arthur que até então se manteve calado.

- ELE NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR DO MEU MARIDO ASSIM - ela gritava enquanto lagrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

- SIRIUS, pede desculpas pra ela agora. - ordenou Molly.

-Não.

- Não importa Molly, eu sei que o meu marido é inocente e é isso que importa. - Agatha ao terminar de falar sai da cozinha batendo a porta.

- Sirius vai se desculpar com ela agora.

- Ta bom Molly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agatha estava no quarto andar no corredor chorando em silêncio quando Sirius chega.

- Ei! Fica assim não, ele não vale a pena - ela olha pra ele de um jeito muito violento em resposta - Foi mal.

- Foi péssimo, e se você veio se desculpar, você começou muito mal. - ele se senta ao lado dela, lhe dá um lenço e pergunta.

- Por que ele?

- Lá vem aquela lengalenga de sempre.

- Não, é serio. Porque ele?

- Não sei, só sei que amo ele.

- E eu? Você me ama?

-Você sabe que sim. - eles se abraçam.

- Você não tem que ir trabalhar? - pergunta Sirius

- É mesmo, eu to atrasada, brigada. Tchau lindo. - falou ela dando um beijo nele.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A:É serio isso ta, sem comentário, SEM CÁPITULO.


	3. Chapter 3

Depois do seu trabalho de auror no ministério, Agatha vai visitar sua mãe no hospital.

- Oi mãe.

- Oi meu amor, como foi o seu dia?

- Cansativo muito cansativo. Mas, além disso... eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar.

- Fala linda.

- O Sirius... ele voltou. - a mãe fez cara de surpresa e disse:

- Que coisa mais maravilhosa Agatha. Mas... você já falou com o Severo sobre "aquilo"?

- Ainda não. - havia tristeza e arrependimento na voz dela.

- Agatha meu amor, agora mais do que nunca você deve contar a verdade pra ele, agora que o fator Sirius está de volta. Ele deve descobrir por você antes que ele perceba tudo, e se ele descobrir tudo sozinho ele vai odiar você pra sempre. Entendeu? Pra sempre.

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela só voltou quando a reunião da Ordem já havia terminado e no corredor do quarto andar ela encontra Sirius na sua forma de animago correndo atrás do próprio rabo.

- Tem coisa mais humilhante que um animago sucumbindo aos desejos da sua forma animal? Qual é Sirius? Isso é patético demais até pra você. - ele para de repente, olha pra ela e volta a sua forma original.

- Porque você não estava na reunião hoje?

- Fui visitar a minha mãe no hospital. - disse ela com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

- A Cristine! - falou Sirius todo abalado.

- Quem mais?

- O que ela tem! Ela ta bem! E você, como ta encarando isso!

- Ela ta com câncer de pulmão, só isso. Acho que foi o cigarro. Mas eu to encarando muito bem, sem grilo. - ela estava estranhamente calma, isso era um sinal que ela está muito mal por tudo aquilo. Vindo não sei de onde, Sirius a abraçou e disse:

- Qualquer coisa que você precisar... Qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Não importa a hora, não importa o lugar... É só me chamar. - ela correspondeu o abraço dele e o soltou.

-Tchau cachorro. - ela entra no quarto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lá dentro ela vê o Severo sentado em uma cadeira lendo um livro sobre poções quando ela chega perto e tira o livro da mão dele e se senta em seu colo.

- Oi gostoso. - ela sorri de um jeito sexy pra ele o fazendo ficar vermelho - É serio, eu não te entendo, nós somos casados há dezoito anos e você ainda fica vermelho quando eu te olho assim: todo envergonhado.

- É porque você é muito linda, ai eu fico pesando se eu te mereço de verdade.

- Ai que lindinho! - diz ela o beijando

- Eu não sou lindinho... - fala Severo ficando ainda mais vermelho

- É siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!

- Mas mudando de assunto... como ta a Cristine?

- Melhor.

- Ainda acho que seria melhor ela ir para o St. Mun...

- Ela não quer! Ela é trouxa, portanto ela deseja viver como uma, mas se ela piorar eu mudo ela de hospital num piscar de olhos, nem que eu tenha que coloca-lá numa camisa de força.

- Você é uma boa filha Agatha. - essa foi a vez dele a beijar

- Eu não sei o que eu faço sem você do meu lado. - o abraça e depois o beija. - Eu só vou tomar um banho rápido e volto já, me espera a...co...da...do. - ela ia falando e o beijando. Era impressionante como ela conseguia mudar de humor com tanta velocidade e facilidade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte Agatha acordou atrasada por isso encontrou muito mais pessoas na mesa da cozinha, pessoas como o trio dos perdedores da Grifinória como o pobre do Rony Weasley, a sabe-tudo irritante da Hermione Granger e o desprovido de cérebro do Harry Potter; além deles havia Remo Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks, Molly Weasley e é claro também estava lá o desocupado-mor do Sirius Black. Ao chegar lá ela começa a ouvir algumas pessoas conversando animadamente.

- Conta de novo como era a lá na Jamaica - falava um garoto que parecia muito com o Tiago Potter- Por favor Sirius?

- De novo Harry? Como você é chato! Quer saber, eu não vou contar de novo não.

- Por quê?

- Porque não Harry.

- "Harry"? - pergunta Agatha se metendo na conversa alheia - Quer dizer que você é filho do Tiago?

- Sou - respondeu o idiota do Harry cheio de orgulho.

- É claro que é o filho do Tiago sua jumenta, do padeiro da esquina é que não podia ser. - fala Sirius cheio de arrogância para com Agatha

- Como um filho de um cara tão legal como o Tiago pode ser um pé no saco, hein? - perguntou Agatha ignorando totalmente o que o Sirius havia dito. - O mundo ta ficando maluco mesmo.

- A senhora conheceu o meu pai?

- Você é chato mais pode me chamar de você. E respondendo a sua pergunta, sim eu conheci o seu pai, eu estudei com ele.

- Você era de que casa? Sonserina? - perguntava o debilóide do Harry

- Não amorzinho, eu era da Grifinória.

- GRIFINORIA! - exclamaram Harry e o resto do trio dos perdedores junto com Tonks que estavam prestando atenção na conversa de Harry com Agatha.

- Ela quando era adolescente era muito mais irritante - comentou Sirius com Remo

- Não erá tanto assim não Sirius, ela era legal - rebateu Remo recebendo um olhar ciumento de Tonks. – O que foi? - perguntou ele em sussurro para ela.

- Se você não sabe, não vou ser eu que vou te contar. - falo Tonks no ouvido de Remo

- Eu lembro que vocês mais o Tiago se divertiam muito explodindo banheiros. - disse Remo ignorando o ataque de ciúmes da noiva.

- E salas de aula também. - dizem Sirius e Agatha juntos.

- Você não está atrasada pro trabalho Agatha? - falou Molly.

- Já to atrasada Molly, mais cinco minutinhos não vão mudar nada.

- Eu fico imaginando como é o seu filho, porque se depender dos exemplos que você dá pra ele... coitado. - comentou Molly.

- Na verdade Molly, ele é o garoto mais educado e pontual do mundo. Porque entre mim e ele existe a regra: "faça o que digo, não faça o que faço". Além disso, você não precisa mais ficar na expectativa de conhecê-lo, ele vai se mudar pra cá hoje.

- Finalmente eu vou conhecer um cruzamento de mulher safada e atacada com cara feio e chato na fase adulta. - falou Sirius - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

- E além de trazer ele Sirius... - havia um brilho malvado nos olhos de Agatha - Eu vou trazer a Jennifer e os gêmeos que você teve com ela. - Sirius ficou olhando pra ela igual o idiota do Potter fica olhando as malditas moscas que rodeavam a lâmpada, moscas sim, porque a mansão Black erá cheia daquelas malditas moscas. - Então tchau gente, tchau Si-ri-us - ela pronunciara o nome dele com muita maldade e veneno pingando da boca, então ela aparatou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
